Defunct
by Mistress-Starfire
Summary: Sasuke invents someone to love him. But is love truly real when one side is created? Sasuke gets too attached, and tries to deny it by the worse way possible.The pain may be too unbearable, and Naruto may just break. [Sasunaru][Humanoid!Naru]


**A/N:** Dedicated to Ashley, my sweet dear. You rock.

**-x-**

**I don't have a destination…**

_Because you created me…and abandoned me. All at once. _

**-x-**

The dark blue auditorium dimmed, as the echo of the piano began to pass luxurious sounds through ears. The meeting was full of important and rich people that had invested money for new inventions. The whole point of the contest currently taking place was to choose a successful mechanical engineer to design humanoids for everyday life. The contestants themselves weren't average neighborhood men, but popular and famous inventors who had created important devices for the past five years. Uchiha Sasuke was one of them, and if he could say so himself, he was the one who would win.

He had worked tirelessly to perfect his past mistakes on his humanoids, and he ultimately believed that his latest invention, 030591, was completely unflawed. He was one of the youngest contributors, only twenty-five years old. He was also one of the most handsome, seeing how the number of women in the audience increased because of his presence.

A contestant with pink hair nervously waited behind the navy blue curtains. It was her turn next.

The Host announced, "Haruno Sakura, with her contribution, 122312." Sakura walked confidently on stage, and her invention walked beside her.

Sakura smiled, immediately showing the functions of her beautiful device.

"Tell the audience your name."

Ino's sapphire blue eyes turned to the audience and bowed. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, number 122312."

She continued questioning and requesting Ino to do activities, such as dance, flirt, and go on the internet. Her green eyes glittered as 'Ino' continued to obey her.

She had obviously planned mostly on looks, as Ino's reactions were slow and untimely, and she still moved robotically at some points. However, the machine was very pretty; long platinum blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. The skin was incredibly soft as well, and she seemed perfect to satisfy soldiers during war. She looked very human.

The invention was perfect for a fuck.

The judges were sorely disappointed; Haruno Sakura was a genius; they were expecting more from her.

After a few more presentations, it was Sasuke's turn.

The announcer gave a toothy grin to the audience, shouting, "And now, last but not least, Uchiha Sasuke's long-awaited project! I am very excited to bring you Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi's younger brother and heir to the Uchiha Family business! Please give a warm welcome to his creation as well, **030591**!!"

Nobody saw the slight grimace that appeared on his face when he was announced along with the name of his brother.

A loud applause, although it was obvious the host was a great admirer of Sasuke's.

Sasuke calmly walked to the center of the stage, carrying something wrapped in chains. He was holding it with one hand, and the audience was a little bit anxious to see what Sasuke had created. Was it something dangerous? Why was it in chains?

The audience was silent; their features nervous as Sasuke slowly unlocked the locks and unwrap his creation, chain by chain, revealing a beautiful humanoid boy. He placed the boy on a chair, and the audience was surprised to see him naked, and turned off. The invention was in a cradling position, with his arms wrapped around his knees, and his face hidden. Soft sunny blond hair was seen, as well as smooth pale skin.

Sasuke's soothing commanding voice broke the eerie silence. Even the people backstage were peeking behind curtains to see what it was.

"**030591**." He said calmly to the naked form.

"As your owner Uchiha Sasuke, I command you to **awaken**." His eyes filled with an unknown emotion as his voice's volume increased with authority.

The blond boy loosens his arms and his feet touch the cold floor of the auditorium stage. His previous pale skin was illuminating, showing that he was tan; and not made to be pale. Cerulean blue eyes came to life as the irises gleamed with a hypnotizing light blue. The first thing 030591 saw was his creator. His creator had put in data of himself into him, and he immediately recognized Sasuke.

He was built to look like a sixteen year old.

"Master. I'm awake." Naruto said tenderly, smiling shyly. His voice was soft, boyish, and delightful. His cheeks were slightly red; he knew that he was supposed to love his master. That was the way he was programmed. And he also knew it was embarrassing if people saw him in the nude.

The audience sat there stunned. The boy was undeniably gorgeous, even prettier then the girl model Sakura had made. The way he blushed was so innocent. He looked warm, and his eyes blinked with enough knowledge, more then a humanoid would've thought would have. When he got up, another shock was how the invention seemed to be able to act on his own accord. He immediately held his crotch, realizing he was nude, and ran behind his creator. His movements were so humanlike that the judges knew that if he was to step outside, no one would be able to tell he was merely a machine.

Simply perfect.

The judge, Tsunade, was the first to clap. Then came a long round of applause.

Sasuke had won first place; like he had predicted.

Sasuke won millions of dollars and many companies wanted his skills. He of course, denied all of them. He already was in the Uchiha Company by blood.

And Sasuke was assigned to creating better humanoids; even better then 030591.

He looked behind him, impassively looking at the machine that gave him so much success, while 030591 reacted with a smile. His bright blue eyes sparkled, and his beauty attracted many perverted rich men and women. Many essential businessmen offered to buy him.

To Sasuke's dark pleasure, 030591 merely clutched on Sasuke tighter, refusing to leave him. No matter how incredibly anxious or desperate they wanted him, Sasuke simply told them that they would have to wait for the complex machineries to appear in electronic stores, like everyone else.

Of course, the rich didn't like that.

Riots were soon appearing, as well as negative comments about the creation that was made. Sasuke had to bring Naruto home; people were always stupid, afraid of something they never heard of before, and mistaking that to be threatening.

**-x-**

030591 had no eating capabilities. He watched as Sasuke politely ate some ramen at a place Sasuke called 'Downtown', and he suddenly pointed. "Sasuke never entered what that was." He couldn't identify what he was pointing at the spiral ingredient from the 'trash' Sasuke was eating. Sasuke had told him that he thought the place was worse then garbage, but he liked to eat there once in a while.

Sasuke picked it up with his chopsticks, and chewed on it. "It's called Kamaboko. The swirl is called Naruto."

"Naruto." His eyes looked glassy for a second, recording that information.

Sasuke drank the miso soup, and 030591 quietly looked at him.

Sasuke didn't like the feeling of being stared at, and so he asked, "Why are you watching me?"

Sasuke saw the color red flood to the boy's face, and he smirked.

"U-um…030591 likes Sasuke."

Sasuke's lips tugged down. His adorable invention should have a name.

"I see. Would you like anything?"

030591 blushed. "..n-no…" He looked away.

"Are you lying to me?" What name should he give him?

"O-of course not, master."

Sasuke knew the program he made for 030591 was making him act like that. He just never knew the consequences would be so vast. He had no idea what the humanoid was thinking.

He decided he liked it.

"Would you like a name, 030591?" He asked.

Blue eyes brightened and a wide smile was put on those supple lips. Breathtaking. Sasuke met his gaze with slight surprise. He looked so happy.

"Yes." His answer sounded like an important commitment, like marriage.

"Do you have any names in mind?" Sasuke asked.

"Nn. Naruto." The syllables rolled across his tongue, and he liked the sound of it.

Sasuke didn't like the name at all, but 030591 liked it, so he gave his consent, calling him Naruto instead of 030591.

That was his first mistake. Naming would eventually lead to love.

Which it did…

Which ended tragically.

**-x-**

**A/N: Another story.** I just gave myself hell. I wonder if anybody would be able to guess what 030591 and 122312 stand for. Well, I know you won't, so I'll tell you.

Naruto's number is based on the date of my birthday. Ino's number is based on the date the world is supposedly going to end. XD, Just from that, you can tell I don't like Ino very much...

Also, for the record, I had this sitting on my computer for more then 10 months. I still don't have a second chapter. Perhaps I should just leave this as a mysterious one-shot. Hmm…mystery. It's short, too.


End file.
